Angry Birds Star Wars III
Angry Birds Star Wars III is the third game in the Angry Birds Star Wars series. Unlike the other games, it is not based off the actual Star Wars movies, but has its own storyline. Description A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, good and evil are in a ferocious battle. Only with your help can Yoda and the good birds prevail against Darth Sidious and the evil pigs. Join Yoda, Luke, Obi-Wan, and more as they battle their way through the stars to stop Darth Sidious and his minions. AWESOME BIRDS! Fling Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and more at the evil pigs. Unleash lightsabers, the Force, Jar Jar's tongue, and more on your enemies. CRAZY PIGS! Meet, greet, and defeat Tusken Raiders, Stormtroopers, and Battle Droids. Or, join the Pork Side and unleash Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, and Jabba the Hutt. EPIC POWERS! Swing your way into battle with a grappling hook, destroy everything in your path like a tornado, deflect bolts back at pigs with a lightsaber, and more! BUNDLES! Some epic new bundles are available! Grab the Go Through Bundle, the Skywalker Family Bundle, the Jedi Master Bundle, and more! Bundles contain 2-4 birds/pigs. JAR JAR'S TONGUE IS A GRAPPLING HOOK! Seriously. Birds Note: Next to every birds is its power, and variant for birds that have it. *Luke Skywalker (Lightsaber Swipe: Swings his lightsaber in a circle. Lightsaber symbol. Pilot variant.) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Force Push: Pushes objects in a specified direction. Wave symbol.) *Yoda (Barrage: Moves fast and destroys everything in his path, bouncing off walls. Ninja star symbol.) *Han Solo (Blaster: Fires three blaster bolts. Blaster symbol.) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Lightsaber Jab: Jabs forward with his lightsaber multiple times. Lightsaber and wave symbol.) *Jar Jar (Grapple: Grapples onto debris, natural landforms, or enemies. Grappling hook symbol.) *Mace Windu (Lightsaber Boomerang: Throws his lightsaber which acts like a boomerang. Curved arrow symbol.) *Princess Leia (Move: Moves objects. Circle and arrows symbol.) *Anakin Skywalker (Rocket: Fires out a rocket which acts like TNT. Rocket symbol.) *Wicket (Ultra Split: Splits into three which each split into three. Explosion, nine circles, and nine dotted lines symbol.) *Lando (Blaster Barrage: Fires four blaster bolts in different directions. Blaster and four lines symbol.) *Captain Panaka (Doubleshot: Fires six blaster bolts. Blaster and six lines symbol.) *Chewbacca (Earthquake: Shakes the ground. Circle and two waves symbol.) *Jedi Youngling (Split: Splits into three. Explosion, three circles, and three dotted lines symbol.) *R2-D2 (Lightning: Shoots lightning at any nearby enemies. Lightning bolt symbol.) *C-3PO (Super Split: Splits into five. Explosion, five circles, and five dotted lines symbol. Silver variant.) *Carbonite Han Solo (Freeze: Freezes nearby enemies. Snowflake symbol.) Pigs (Pork Side) Note: If a pig's power is explained in the bird list, it will not be explained in the pig list. *Jango Fett (Rocket) *Count Dooku (Lightsaber Boomerang) *Darth Sidious (Lightning, Hologram variant) *Zam Wesell (Grapple) *MORE COMING SOON! Story (Bird Side) Luke Skywalker was adventuring on Tatooine when he came across a large group of tusken raiders. He managed to defeat some, but the reinforcements overpowered him and he called for Obi-Wan's help. Together the team managed to defeat the tusken raider army, but a tusken raider tank arrived and they were forced to flee. Luckily, Yoda sensed a disturbance in the Force and the trio destroyed the tank, which glitched and made some strange things happen, like Qui-Gon coming back to life. They reported back to the Millenium Falcon, only to find it invaded by stormtroopers. Luke, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Han Solo defeated the Stormtrooper army, but some reinforcements captured Jar Jar. Luke, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Han, and Qui-Gon Jinn adventured to the Death Star and found Jar Jar guarded by Boba Fett. Nevertheless, Jar Jar was freed and told the Jedi team about an invasion on Naboo. The invading army of tusken raiders, stormtroopers, and a very angry Darth Maul was so powerful even five Jedi and a gungan could not defeat it, and were defeated themselves and captured, thrown in a cell with Mace Windu and Princess Leia. They managed to break out despite the Droideka guarding the cell, but only because Anakin Skywalker was now switching between Jedi and Sith rapidly, and was Jedi at the right time. Then, Anakin took the team to Endor, where Wicket helped them fend off a tusken raider invasion, topped off by a rebuilt tank. As it turned out, Lando had been stuck in the wiring of the tank and now helped the team travel to Cloud City, where stormtroopers and shadowtroopers were invading. There were few of the troopers left when Anakin suddenly turned Sith again and sent a fleet of ships to carry himself, troopers, and goods to Darth Sidious. The team destroyed most of the ships, and the force of hitting the ground shocked Anakin back to being a Jedi. They managed to grab onto him and pull him onto the Millenium Falcon thanks to Jar Jar, and then Captain Panaka (who was made a seperate being from Lando by the glitching tank) made a dramatic entrance, falling onto the ship from the frame of an old ship from the fleet. They reported the ship still had enemy pigs on it and they needed to defeat them, and Han Solo called Chewbacca to help out. Then, with the ship destroyed, it's final mechanisms glitched and transported Luke back to when he was being trained by Yoda. Then the same glitch happened with his X-Wing and he was transported into the future, where (or when) he was surprised to see he was training Jedi Younglings. He was then finally transported to the present, where R2-D2 and C-3PO were captured on a mini Death Star. They defeated their jailer, Count Dooku, and were freed, but Han Solo was accidentally frozen in carbonite. This gave him a new power which was put to use in Darth Sidious' Hologram Cloud City, where the tusken raiders and tank had invaded again. Worlds Note: Bosses for both sides are listed next to the worlds. *Tatooine (Tank, Luke Skywalker) *Millenium Falcon (Shadowtrooper, Han Solo) *Death Star (Boba Fett, Qui-Gon Jinn) *Naboo (Darth Maul, Jar Jar) *Death Star Jail (Droideka, Anakin) *Endor (Super Tank, Wicket) *Cloud City (Darth Vader, Lando) *Old Ship (Red Clone Trooper, Chewbacca) *Dagobah (Darth Vader Dummy, Yoda) *Future Tatooine (Darth Sidious Dummy, Jedi Younglings) *Mini Death Star (Count Dooku, Obi-Wan) *Hologram Cloud City (Hyper Tank, Carbonite Han Solo) Trivia *Although Carbonite Han Solo and Carbonite Battle Droid are version of other characters, they do not cost coins, do not give coins, and have different powers than their normal version and thus are not considered variants.